Discussion sur le pont-promenade
by Yaoiste4ever
Summary: Basé sur "Le Joueur d'échecs" de Stefan Zweig. Après sa dernière partie d'échecs contre Czentovic, M. B. se retire sur le pont-promenade pour réfléchir et se reposer un peu. Mais l'arrivée d'une personne inattendue va venir troubler le repos de M. B...


**Disclaimer :** La nouvelle ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stefan Zweig. Je ne cherche pas à recevoir de l'argent en publiant cette histoire.

**Note :** Me revoilà après plusieurs mois d'absence ! \o/ J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire quelque chose pendant un certain temps, mais il a fallu que je relise cette magnifique histoire pour être inspirée ! Alors oui, j'ai choisi cette nouvelle tout simplement parce que je trouve que l'histoire se termine un peu "vite". Et puis je voulais écrire une histoire sur mes deux personnages favoris (qui sont OOC vers la fin, mais c'est totalement voulu !). D'ailleurs j'ai été déçue de ne pas trouver de fics sur ce livre... D:

Donc, pour vous situer dans la trame de l'histoire, cette fic se passe juste après la scène finale. **SPOILERS en vue** alors je vous conseille de lire le livre en premier ! (Même si je pense que vous pourriez comprendre ce qui se passe sans l'avoir lu, mais bon...)

Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>M. B. sortit sur le pont-promenade, encore agité par sa dernière partie d'échecs contre Czentovic. Il marcha difficilement vers la chaise-longue qu'il avait utilisé la veille.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui point de lecture.

Il s'assit et s'allongea aussitôt; passa une main moite sur son visage fatigué. Il savait que c'était commettre une erreur de rejouer aux échecs après tant d'années d'abstinence. Il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait un risque de rechuter dans cet état schizophrène qu'il détestait tant. Pourtant la tentation a été plus forte et, il fallait bien l'avouer, toute l'insistance de la part des messieurs avaient fortement contribuer à sa décision de s'y réessayer.

Ou peut-être était-ce une excuse, un _prétexte_ pour se voiler la face, songea-t-il sombrement.

M. B. eut un rire sans joie. Il se sentait pathétique.

L'ancien avocat ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Il pria silencieusement pour que le sommeil de l'après-midi l'engloutisse rapidement, pour ainsi ne plus avoir à _penser._

Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand des bruits de pas le ramenèrent à la réalité. M. B. fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il aperçut d'abord une forme floue devant lui; il battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant que sa vision ne devienne nette et ̶ quelle ne fut pas sa surprise ! ̶ discerna le visage de Mirko Czentovic.

Le blond se tenait devant lui, à une petite distance de la chaise-longue, comme s'il avait peur d'attraper une maladie contagieuse, et fixa M. B. avec un regard glacial.

M. B. se figea sur place. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Czentovic apparaisse d'un seul coup. Au contraire, il pensait que l'actuel champion du monde referait une partie contre quelqu'un d'autre ou, s'il n'était plus d'humeur à jouer, retournerait dans sa cabine.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux. M. B. bougea inconfortablement dans son siège et se racla la gorge. Czentovic continua de le fixer avec un regard vide, mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

M. B, ne sachant pas quoi dire, commença à se lever pour saluer poliment Czentovic. Mais il fut brusquement arrêté par ce dernier qui, avec un geste de la main, déclara : « Ce n'est pas la peine. » Il désigna la chaise-longue vide à côté de celle de M. B. et ajouta : « Puis-je m'asseoir ?

̶ Bien... Bien sûr. », bredouilla M. B. en réponse.

Mirko s'exécuta aussitôt. Il s'assit, le dos droit et les pieds bien à plat sur le sol. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses genoux et son regard se dirigea vers le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui.

M. B. s'adossa un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise et poussa silencieusement un soupir de contentement. Toute cette histoire l'avait sérieusement épuisé, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de s'endormir maintenant ̶ ce serait très impoli envers le jeune homme ̶ même s'il se demandait pourquoi Czentovic était ici en premier lieu.

Tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il dit à l'attention de Czentovic : « Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit plus tôt mais je suis vraiment désolé. L'autre homme sortit de sa rêverie et lui donna un regard confus. Pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, continua M. B. J'ai... ̶ il chercha ses mots ̶ perdu patience et... j'ai dit beaucoup d'absurdités aussi. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

̶ Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, répondit Czentovic, impassible. Je comprends votre réaction car, après tout, ma façon de jouer est très déstabilisante. » Il ne cacha pas le fier petit sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

M. B. approuva d'un signe de tête : « C'est en partie à cause de cela, oui...

̶ En partie ? », répéta Czentovic en soulevant un sourcil.

M. B. se mordit la langue. Il l'avait dit à haute voix !

« Euh... Eh bien..., commença t-il avec hésitation, c'est une longue histoire. Et puis je l'ai déjà raconté à l'un de mes compatriotes il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Czentovic ne répondit rien mais son regard disait clairement : « Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'auriez rien dit. »

M. B. ne put s'empêcher de soupirer fortement. Il sortit un cigare, l'alluma et récita son temps passé dans la fameuse chambre d'hôtel du Metropol ; il s'attarda plus longuement sur le sujet que la veille.

Mirko écouta attentivement le récit de l'homme plus âgé et il fut de plus en plus fasciné malgré lui. Il était même surpris d'éprouver un tel sentiment.

« … Et c'est pourquoi je ne m'essaierait plus jamais aux échecs. », conclut M. B. avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Il prit une autre bouffée de cigare et expira lentement par le nez.

« C'était ce que vous aviez dit juste avant de nous quitter précipitamment, remarqua Czentovic. J'en conclus donc que notre partie restera là où elle en est.

̶ C'est exact, répondit le plus âgé en finissant son cigare. Pour notre bien à tous... »

M. B. en profita pour regarder Czentovic du coin de l'œil. Il nota que ce dernier était plus détendu qu'il ne l'était il y a une demie-heure. En effet, Mirko s'était allongé dans sa chaise-longue et semblait en pleine réflexion.

Ce soudain changement d'attitude surpris grandement M. B. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement le jeune champion du monde, mais il avait remarqué qu'il était très solitaire et qu'il évitait la foule comme la peste. Étrange garçon, se disait l'ancien avocat.

Sans crier gare, Czentovic sa tourna vers lui avec un regard triomphant, comme s'il venait de trouver la réponse à une énigme compliquée :

« Vous avez bien dit que vous étiez à l'hôpital à cause de votre « crise » ?

̶ Oui... ?

̶ Alors je pense que cela a été bénéfique pour vous ! », s'exclama Czentovic.

M. B. n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Bénéfique ?, répéta t-il. Bénéfique ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dîtes ?! C'était la pire chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé et vous osez me dire que... !

̶ Attendez !, coupa vivement Czentovic. S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous et écoutez-moi. »

M. B. fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas bondir et étrangler le blond.

« Réfléchissez ! Si on ne vous avez pas trouvez délirant dans votre chambre, si on ne vous avez pas amener à l'hôpital et si le médecin ne vous avez pas déclarer « fou », ou « irresponsable », vous ne seriez probablement jamais sorti de cet enfer ! »

M. B. le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il y repensa et se dit que, effectivement, il serait rester coincer là-bas bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait pu le supporter. Et surtout, _personne ne lui serait venu en aide._

Il perdit ses mots. Il regarda Czentovic et hocha doucement la tête.

« Vous savez..., ajouta ce dernier, j'ai vécu une histoire similaire. Pas aussi horrible que la vôtre, bien sûr, mais l'issue est la même.

M. B. lui donna un air interrogateur. Mirko lui raconta brièvement sa vie passée dans son petit village.

« Si je ne m'étais pas révélé doué pour les échecs, avoua-t-il, je serai sûrement rester dans mon village perdu au milieu de nulle part, et je serai probablement devenu prêtre. Il eut un petit sourire ironique. On peut dire que les échecs nous ont « sauvés » d'une manière inattendue.

̶ Oui, approuva M. B. encore un peu choqué par cette révélation. Oui, vous avez tout à fait raison. » Quelques minutes passèrent, puis il ajouta avec un faux air moqueur : « Vous êtes plutôt intelligent pour quelqu'un qui, à se qu'on dit, n'a pas beaucoup de culture.

̶ Je suis analphabète Monsieur, pas idiot. », répondit Czentovic le plus sérieusement du monde.

M. B. ne put retenir un éclat de rire et Czentovic le rejoignit bientôt. Ils rirent jusqu'à en perdre haleine et prirent de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

« On dirait que nous avons quelque chose en commun finalement, déclara M. B. qui avait encore du mal à s'en remettre.

̶ C'est vrai. », admis Czentovic en tournant la tête vers le paysage.

Il remarqua que le soleil se couchait déjà alors il se leva d'un bond, surprenant M. B. au passage.

« Il se fait tard, dit-il. Je pense que je devrais retourner dans ma cabine.

̶ Oui, bien sûr, répondit M. B. en se levant à son tour. Il regarda Czentovic puis lui tendit une main hésitante, mais afficha un vrai sourire. J'ai été ravi d'avoir cette discussion. »

Si Czentovic était surpris, il ne le montra pas. Il observa la main tendu devant lui puis, souriant, rendit le geste.

« Moi de même »

Czentovic se retourna et s'éloigna lentement. M. B. le regarda partir et, en un éclair, se souvînt qu'il avait une question urgente.

« M. Czentovic ! », cria-t-il à pleins poumons.

L'intéressé se stoppa net et regarda par-dessus son épaule : « Oui ?

̶ Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ?, demanda M. B, intrigué. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rester dans le fumoir avec les autres messieurs ? Ou pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas simplement retourner dans votre cabine ? »

Mirko fit semblant de réfléchir, puis déclara avec un grand sourire : « Parce qu'une personne digne d'intérêt a piqué ma curiosité. ̶ Il dit plus fort tout en s'éloignant. ̶ Vous savez où me trouver. »

Et enfin, il parcourut le pont-promenade pour rejoindre sa cabine.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Oh mon dieu, je viens de me rendre compte que la dernière phrase de Czentovic est assez ambiguë ! Cette fic n'est pas sensé être slash ou quoi que ce soit... (Vous ai-je déjà dis que j'aimais Czentovic/M. B. comme un couple ?)

En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis~ !

JOYEUX NOEL ET JOYEUSES FETES ! :D


End file.
